A phone call or communications service, such as fax, or voice-messaging, typically involves multiple communications carriers. This is typically true regardless of whether the call involves traditional landlines, cellular phones, or Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) services. Generally, each communications carrier organization that facilitates the call charges the previous call handler for processing the call and pays the subsequent call handler for continuing the connection process. The difference between the two payment rates is termed the margin. This margin is often quite small, but communications carrier organizations typically process a high number of calls resulting in large sums of money being transferred between carriers. Consequently, a small mistake in the identification of a payment rate can result in a large monetary impact for a communications carrier.